


Fried Chicken, Baby

by psychophoenix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Does this count as a meet cute, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: One stormy day, Jongin's petulant roommates order a chicken delivery to their apartment. Knowing that whoever is tasked to deliver it would have to brave the storm, Jongin tries to stop them. They refuse to listen and go through with the call but being the wimps they are, send Jongin to meet the delivery boy instead.So what happens when the said delivery boy is none other than the intimidating senior on whom Jongin might just have the tiniest crush on?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Fried Chicken, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This flopped horribly on AFF when I posted it after a long hiatus, which led me to another hiatus... 😂 *sad violin noises* Please don't let this flop here, AO3 🥺
> 
> Also, it seemed timely to post this again, given that the pandemic has driven a lot of us to rely on food deliveries. Always remember to be kind to your delivery riders!

“Jongin-ah!” Sehun yelled from outside Jongin’s bedroom door.

Jongin blearily opened one eye and took a quick glance at his alarm clock. He had the vaguest memory of getting a text earlier that classes were suspended due to the storm, so he knew he _should_ still be getting some rest.

That wasn’t the case, however, as another call came from the other side of the door. “Kim Jongin! Wake uuuuup.”

He sighed. That was Taemin, his other roommate. And judging by the two boys’ tones, they weren’t going to stop bothering him until he did get up.

But why spend a perfectly good stormy day _outside_ the warmth of his bed?

“JONGIN, WE BURNT THE EGGS!” yelled Taemin.

That was why.

With a sigh, Jongin rolled over on his bed and used his hand to prop himself up. “I’m up.” He called out. “Please don’t burn down the dorm.”

As he shuffled sleepily out of his bedroom, he took quick notice of the smell of something burning coming from their shared kitchen. So Taemin and Sehun did burn the eggs. Figures.

“Honestly, you two, I don’t know how you could burn eggs.” He shook his head.

Sehun shrugged from his seat at the empty dining table. “We got distracted. Anyway, Taemin has a brilliant idea.”

Jongin looked at Taemin’s sheepish expression apprehensively. Any ideas those two had without his supervision usually went one way: wrong.

“Well…” Taemin began, “we were hoping we could call for a delivery.”

Jongin took a quick glance at the pouring rain outside the window. “In this storm?”

“Told you he’d say that,” Sehun muttered.

“I know, I know.” Taemin acknowledged Sehun’s comment. “But it’s fried chicken.” He added suggestively with raised eyebrows in Jongin’s direction.

Jongin shook his head. “The only fried chicken we’ll be eating is the super burnt baby ones you guys messed up. No one should have to brave a storm this bad.”

“Look, if it was really so dangerous, the restaurant wouldn’t send a delivery boy out.” Taemin reasoned.

With a doubtful and incredulous glance at Sehun, Jongin took a quick peek at the black mess that was currently in the smoking frying pan in the sink. “Okaaay, definitely can’t eat that. Don’t we have anything else?”

“Nope, we were all too busy to stock up before the storm hit.” Taemin clucked, his tone bordering triumph.

Jongin sighed again. “I guess we could try…”

Sehun perked up.

“Oh, great! He’s in the lobby. Here’s the payment, thanks, Jongin-ah!!” Taemin said in a rush as he handed over a wad of cash. Before Jongin could even react, he and Sehun had run back into their bedrooms and locked the doors.

“Wait, what?!” Jongin yelled panicked. Not only did those two order the delivery knowing Jongin’s concerns, but they also set him up as the fall guy? “What the heck, guys!” he yelled again before it dawned on him that the delivery boy was already at the lobby and who knows for how long now?

“We’ll talk about this later!” Jongin called back as he ran out the door.

* * *

To say that Jongin was breathless by the time he got to the lobby is an understatement. When you live at the top floor of a 5-floor dormitory with the elevator shut off due to power surges, racing to the lobby is not exactly a walk in the park.

The delivery guy looked ominous with his helmet still on. The wet delivery bag was resting on the table at the receiving area, but the guy was standing with his arms crossed.

Jongin couldn’t even tell what the expression on the guy’s face was, as the helmet was tinted. But if the dripping wet clothes the guy wore were an indication, Sehun and Taemin were in massive trouble if Jongin made it through the encounter alive.

“Took you long enough.”

The muffled voice from inside the helmet sounded vaguely familiar. Still, Jongin did not fully register it until the delivery boy removed it to reveal dark hair, owlish eyes, and full lips pursed in repressed annoyance.

_Shit._

“Do K-kyungsoo-hyung?” Jongin gaped, with his legs turned to jelly as he recognized the surly senior.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the dumbstruck boy. “Oh. It’s you. So you’re Kai, huh?”

_Damn. The idiots used my name to order?!_

“Y-yes. But my roommates were the ones who ordered.” He said in a weak voice.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes even more, which was apparently possible if one’s default eyes are wide enough. “Save it. Here’s your order.” He sighed as he indicated the delivery bag on the table.

“Oh, thank you.” Jongin breathed out shakily. He hastily counted the money that Taemin handed him, hoping fervently that there was enough for a huge tip. “I didn’t know you were a delivery boy…” he trailed off, as his attempt for small talk was probably a bad idea.

“I’m usually not,” Kyungsoo answered shortly.

“Oh,” Jongin said dumbly as he handed over the cash (luckily with a decent enough tip.

“I am so going to kill Chanyeol for not showing up for his shift,” Kyungsoo muttered as he shifted in his wet clothes with unease. He held out his hand to receive the cash and pulled back the last minute, with an absentminded look on his face.

Because of his sudden movement, some of the coins clattered down to the floor. “Oh, god.” Jongin panicked, moving to pick them up. “Sorry.”

Kyungsoo ignored his apology and looked at him thoughtfully. “Look, Jongin, right? Do you happen to have some dry clothes and a shower that I can borrow?”

Jongin’s mind was in overdrive because a.) Not only did _the_ Do Kyungsoo know his name, but he also b.) Started imagining the senior in a shower and in his clothes.

After a beat, Jongin regained his senses. “Yes!” he exclaimed in a rather loud voice, flinching at his own volume. Kyungsoo barely batted an eye. “It’s the least I could do for your troubles, hyung.” He added in a more reserved voice.

“And a meal,” Kyungsoo added decisively as he finally reached for the money in Jongin’s hand once more. “You did order enough for a battalion.” He said, with a sly look in the direction of the food delivery.

“Of course…” Jongin replied, thinking whether or not he was still asleep and dreaming with the sudden turn of events.

\--

Jongin winced as he heard the squelching of Kyungsoo’s wet clothes as they walked up the stairs to the fifth floor. Forget the discomfort, the guy probably nearly died just to get the fried chicken to their dorm. The raging storm outside was no joke, and because of Taemin and Sehun’s careless actions, Kyungsoo had to be subjected to it.

“We were in the same general education class last year.” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke up.

Jongin flinched in surprise because Kyungsoo didn’t seem like the type to make small talk and also because _he remembered?!_

“I remember.” He replied. “I thought you seniors didn’t pay attention to us lowly juniors since we’re too rambunctious for you guys and all.”

Kyungsoo smirked. “I don’t, usually.” He said in an ambiguous tone.

Jongin wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but they were already at the door of the unit he shared with the troublemakers. “We’re here.” He said instead. He opened the door.

“Kaiiiiiii, what took you so looong?” Taemin’s disembodied voice came from behind the sofa.

Jongin quirked a brow at the direction from which the voice came from. At the same moment, Sehun opened his bedroom door in excitement before his mouth dropped open in shock as he saw that Jongin was not alone.

The deer in the headlights look on Sehun’s face was enough to make Taemin stand up from where he was sprawled to see what had caused that expression, and his own jaw dropped when he registered the situation. “I-is that…” he mumbled under his breath.

“Kyungsoo-hyung!” Sehun exclaimed with an abrupt bow in Kyungsoo’s direction.

Taemin looked pale as he made a bow of his own.

“Your roommates?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin with a mild tone of amusement in his voice.

Jongin simply nodded as he tried not to laugh at the scared expressions on his roommates’ faces.

“We were, uh, just about to do a study session, right, Sehun? We’ll see you later, Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-hyung!” yelped Taemin as he pushed Sehun back into his room, closing the door abruptly.

Jongin cleared his throat. “Hyung, you must be freezing. Let me just get a towel and the spare clothes from my room so you can get warmed up. The shower is in the bathroom.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “And that’s behind which door?” he asked, still amused.

“Oh! Sorry, it’s that one.” Jongin answered with a sheepish smile. He ducked into his room to get the promised articles of clothing and blushed as he grabbed an unopened pack of boxers to lend one to Kyungsoo.

As he handed them to Kyungsoo, there was a glint in the senior’s eyes that hinted at something slightly more playful than Kyungsoo’s usually stoic and surly nature. “Thanks.” He said shortly, before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Jongin exhaled loudly once the door closed.

* * *

Jongin tried not to stare too obviously as Kyungsoo licked his fingers clean of the grease and gravy that had gotten transferred on them from eating.

“So, your roommates. Impertinent little twats, huh?” Kyungsoo spoke up.

Jongin smothered a guffaw. “I guess you can say that.” He didn’t know what had caused the subtle transformation in Kyungsoo’s personality. He offhandedly wondered if the senior had caught a cold and was currently running a fever to have changed his treatment towards Jongin so suddenly.

“Aren’t you needed back at the restaurant, hyung?” he instead asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It’s my last day to report there anyway.” He said. “I was just about to clock out when the manager asked this huge favor of filling in for the usual delivery guy. I sent Junmyeon a text that no sane person should be out in this weather, so he shouldn’t be expecting the delivery motorcycle back until the storm has passed.” He smirked.

“Oh, I’m so sorry you had to go through the rain like that,” Jongin said apologetically.

“Yep. But I’m quite pleased with how things turned out.” Kyungsoo replied with an offhanded tone.

“Y-you are?” Jongin asked, surprised.

“Oh yeah,” Kyungsoo answered, that suspicious glint back in his eye. “Wouldn’t you be?” he asked, shifting in his seat. The movement had caused Jongin’s too big shirt on his frame to shift, and his collarbone peeked out at Jongin as if in temptation.

“I… uh…” Jongin stammered. He caught himself staring and looked back up to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes and was surprised to find that the older boy had an unreadable smirk on his face.

“Yes?” he squeaked out. “Kyungsoo-hyung, are you coming down with a fever or something?”

“Coming, yes. Down, yes. On you.” Kyungsoo answered thoughtfully with such a deceptively innocent voice that Jongin felt his mouth go dry.

“Sorry, what?”

“You heard me, Kai. Now finish up that chicken as we have a little _study session_ of our own pending.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic with an innuendo-savvy Soo. What headcanon have I created?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @psycho_phoenix


End file.
